Serenity's true Colors
by angelguardian
Summary: Well sure... Serenity is cute and all, but her other side is the opposite. Will her tough and rough ways get a cold dragon fall in love? don't blame me for the worst summary...
1. Chapter 1

Serenity's True colors

(A/N: Sorry for the last crappy story if you ever read it… made it when I got BORED. Seto X Serenity)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi –oh!

Chapter 1: A Secret not told

NAME Age

Yugi Mutou 16

Joey Wheeler 18

Tea Gardener 16

Mai Valentine 18

Seto Kaiba 18

Tristan Tyler 17

Duke Devlin 17

Ryou Bakura 17

Serenity Wheeler 14…

Underneath the cherry tree, Serenity listened to her CD player playing some songs while thinking of the incident just awhile ago…

_FLASHBACK_

Joey, Tea, Yugi and the others were sitting on a bench talking about the latest duelist who eventually was ranking up the charts.

"…It says here that her name is Ren and she uses Dark Magician girl to win most of her battles." Tristan, a boy who was about 6"4" declared as he opened his laptop to the internet.

"Yeah, and do you guys know, she's only dueled 10 times and lost none!" Joey, a young blonde stood up in awe as he replied.

Hearing this, Serenity blurted out what she knew without even doing it intentionally.

"Actually, she played 14 times and lost none and won with the card Magician of Blue Eyes" Serenity said as she corrected the information revealing the updated version of the duelist rankings on the internet.

"How the heck do you know that!" The group asked in chorus.

"I watched all her duels. I'm one of her fans" Serenity lied knowing if she said the truth, everyone would go up thinking the wrong facts…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_I'll just call her Ren for now… but I hope someday I cold standout of the crowd and tell them… Yes, tell them… tell them that I'm really Ren… tell them that I've always been the brightest mind in class…and tell them I'm the only one who can standup alone and outwit Kaiba.'_

Serenity leaned on the tree and closed her eyes for what seemed like forever until…

"_HELP!"_

(A/N: What do you think? Huh, Huh, Huh? Please R AND R!... I promise all that I will torture someone when I update :-D)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: As I promised… a little torture… (EVIL LAUGH)

Kaiba: (smirks) who the heck is some idiot and stupid girl like you gonna' torture? Not event that mutt _Wheeler or his stupid sister _will let you torture them!

Me: Who said **_I'm _**gonna' do the torturing! It's my ingenious not to mention mysterious friend… drum roll please! The most beautiful person in the world… **_SERENITY!_**(Serenity enters room wearing a yellow top and mini skirt) (Audience lets go of ooohhs and ahhhhs) (Kaiba stares)

Serenity: Thanks angel. Hi Kaiba! **_Guess_** what, I've got a present for you!

Kaiba: (Still staring)… huh? And what is that?

Serenity: (Takes out gigantic mallet and hits Kaiba square on the head) **_this!_** (Kaiba loses consciousness and drops to the floor) …_ME **Stupid**, my **brother**, a **mutt**!_ I'll show you!(Throws mallet)

Me: We've better **_tie him up_** with **_these_** (gets chains and gives serenity evil grin) before he wakes up… you know how much he gets cranky…

Serenity: Yeah! Oh yeah… angelguardian _does not_ own Yugi-oh! But she owns her computer! (Starts tying Kaiba up with chains)

Serenity's true colors

Chapter 2: Me to the rescue

(Serenity's POV)

_Waking up from that scream somehow alarmed me into looking for where it came from after pulling my hair out of my face. After running straight to the source of that shriek, I found what the heck was happening._

_The resident or school bullies were beating up someone helpless and innocent…Mokuba Kaiba._

_Before I knew what happened, I somersaulted into action hitting Yusuke and Takeshi square in the face and kicked Kazuma in the shin making him drop to the ground._

"_What is your problem Wheeler! Wanna' die!" Yusuke blurted, yeah blurted, when I formed my arms into fists. "Hey bitch, answer me!"_

_That was when it hit me… NOBODY, I mean NOBODY calls me a BITCH! With all my anger, I punched Yusuke in the face, kicked Kazuma in the leg, making him lose balance easily and just glared at Takeshi making him run out of the school gates. God… I cannot believe those guys can be such…** IDIOTIC JERKS! COWARDS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT IT ONLY TAKES A GLARE AT THEM TO MAKE 'EM GO AWAY!**_

(Mokuba's POV)

_I don't know or even understand what the heck happened or what those bullies wanted from me. Perhaps it was money, maybe a piece of my brother and… and…_

_Oh, forget it. I was totally hopeless at that time thinking that it was just a dream… but it wasn't_

_Before I even knew it those guys jumped in front of me and punched me in the face… I eventually asked them what they wanted but the kicked me in the stomach and gave out evil looks. I knew what I did next was my biggest mistake… calling out for help._

_Well duh! Those guys can get lethal if you well, alarm the people of the surroundings which I suppose were not there. The classes had just ended so what do you expect? They knocked me out of consciousness and everything went dark._

_After what seemed like hours someone was standing in front of me and muttered something barely audible but something I heard._

(Normal POV)

"**IDIOTIC JERKS! HOW COWARDLY OF THEM TO PICK ON SOMEBODY WAY INNOCENT."** Serenity muttered as she caught her breath kneeling down beside Mokuba who was on the ground trying to straighten up.

"You okay?" Serenity asked while helping up the young raven-haired boy who was as tall as her.

"What-what happened?" Mokuba said standing up with a little help from the girl who somewhat was a fallen angel with red auburn hair, emerald eyes and a beautiful slender body and was wearing the high school uniform.

"Well, I um heard your well… um… scream, and found you being tortured by those bullies…" Serenity declared, obviously lost in the beauty of the sunset.

"I see, so you were the one who saved me. Are you an **_angel!_**" Mokuba said with excitement in his eyes.

"No, I'm Serenity Wheeler, and I guess your Mokuba Kaiba." Serenity replied surprised by the question. "You should get going now; your parents might be worried about you."

"Okay, bye Serenity! May we meet again!"

(A/N: Now please R&R! Okay um… Back to the torture)

Kaiba: (Bound to a chair): **HOW DARE YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'm GONNA, I'm GONNA…**

Me: **SHUT UP!** _You_ **STARTED IT**! Oh Yeah, on the next chapter I am gonna reduce you to a… a… a… What am I gonna reduce you to again?

Serenity (Walks in with 2 novas and 2 cans of coke): A **_stupid pea-sized bug you can stomp on_**… but first, turn on the T.V. now **_please?_**

Me: Yeah! Open sesame nova and coke! (Opens food and coke can while turning on TV) **_YAY_! Yugi-Oh!**

Serenity (Waves food in front of Kaiba): Want one **_Kaiba?_**

Kaiba (Still tied in chains): Why should I ask from some **_MUTT_!**

Serenity (Eats nova and pulls it away from Kaiba): Fine, but don't go asking…

Serenity &ME:**_ Yugi-Oh! ROCKS!_**


End file.
